


names of devotion

by kyrilu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'When I was in jail, I think you were my phantom limb.' -<i>Pushing Daisies.</i></p><p>A conversation between Will and Matthew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	names of devotion

"Hybristophilia," is the first word Graham says when he stops in front of Matthew's cell. By the looks of things, he's a free man. Matthew drinks in the sight of him hungrily: it's been a while; he used to see Graham almost every day. And now he's here for him.

Graham says, "Do you know what that means, Matthew?"

Matthew wonders if Graham is intending to faze him. But instead he only shows his teeth. "I'm no groupie, Mr. Graham. Not some sad sap pining away with their mountains of letters."

"Just the ear in the package," Graham says, and it sounds almost like agreement. "The bailiff." _And nearly Hannibal Lecter_ , is unspoken.

He looks at Matthew carefully. "You know that I'm not the killer. Yet you still look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"I told you," Graham says. He takes a step backwards, but keeps his gaze steady, focused. "You'd...still kill for me. Make me an alibi. Help me escape. Almost anything that I'd need, if the time came."

"You don't have to lay it on so trick," Matthew says, dryly. "My offer does still stand, though. It's _mutual_. We're missing something," and he beckons Graham to come closer to the bars, his voice almost indistinct, "so I'll be your missing piece. And vice versa."

Their faces could almost touch. It's as if their breaths are mingling together.

Graham is silent.

"I'll help you catch your Judas," Matthew continues. "I was close, Mr. Graham. Really close. It was my fault, but I can try again. We can try again."

He adds softly, "It's not all about death and darkness and grim, y'know. It's not about a flashy, tasteless marriage proposal in a court trial or a conspiracy murder gone wrong. It's not about getting so lost in the art of it that we make the stupidest mistakes. It's not about waking up one day and realizing you were disillusioned, tricked."

"Marriage proposal," Graham repeats, his mouth twisted in a snarl of a cynical smile. "Is this what this is, Matthew?"

Matthew laughs. A real laugh that feels warm to his stomach and lights surprise in Graham's eyes, makes them bright.

"Will," he says, using Graham's name for the first time, although he's whispered it to himself in the night, over and over again, praying that he won't be alone any more, "Will, you look at me like _that_ , too. Only a little so far, but you do." **  
**


End file.
